Legend Of The Raikiri
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Espers. Magic. Science. All are common place in the known world. But when a new transfer student shows up they learn there is still more that they don't know about. That they left a whole section out. Naruto, a being shrouded in mystery arrives at Academy City under the disguise as a new transfer student. But what is he really doing there? Rated M for mature content. Harem.
1. Chapter 1: Thunderous Arrival

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So the other while I was studying and whatnot, I jad a great idea.**

 **After I finished studying I began the brainstorming. I've read a shit ton of Naruto x A Certain Scientific Railgun and Naruto x A Certain Magical Index. But there have been a few that stuck out for me. So here I bring something like that. But in this one, Naruto will be incredibly powerful.**

 **His power may even go higher than Level 5. He will be that OP.**

 **So in this one, Naruto will be in Academy City and he will sometimes be involved in the shit Touma is in as well. Oh, and Touma and Naruto will be friends.**

 **And this is a harem fanfic. The harem list will be released with the next chapter.**

 **So, kick those feet up, and...**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Thunderous Arrival.

Academy City. A wonderful place to spend your days. Clean air to breathe. Everything powered by pure green energy. Wind turbines harnessing the element of wind, automated robots that keep the city clean. Everything out of science fiction was there. And even more than that.

Espers. People born with incredible gifts that it looked to be the equivilant to a super hero movie. But with all things, a heirarchy was brought in. Level 0 to 5. Level 0 being the lowest there was while Level 5 was the highest. It was always the same. Some people in higher levels would treat those lower than them as trash and think it was fine. Unfortunately this is always the case with society.

Among the Level 5s, there were a select few who were so high that they were the strongest there ever was in terms of power. Going so far as to being world known.

But on a bus headed for Academy City, sat a young man with sun kissed blonde hair together with a white streak while what looked like whiskers one each cheek could be seen sitting on one of the seats of the bus. His head propped onto his hand as he gazed out to the scenery.

Grey clouds rolling in as thunder clapped above in the heavens.

"Wow, sounds like a storm is coming." said the driver as Academy City came into view.

"I guess so." said the young man.

 _'The thunder claps above. Howling winds will soon follow. No matter what, he is always welcoming to the storm. Like the storm was a part of him. And he a part of it. An indescribible feeling dwells within. As he heads towards the beyond.'_

That poem he thought of. Sure he created it, but it always applied to him in the most drastic way. He was considered the most strongest there ever was. Probably even more powerful than the Level 5s.

He was cold. Ruthless. And above all. Extremely powerful. Looking to his hand as he watched it spark with yellow electricity, he cancelled it out and resumed looking bored. The drive he was doing was beyond imagine. He hadn't just been brought to Academy City. He was assigned to it.

Under the guise of being a transfer student who had recently discovered his power and wanted to harness it. Such an alibi he was given. Not iron clad considering his immense control over it. Not only was he the youngest of the group. But he was also the strongest of the group.

In truth. He worked for a Splinter Cell group owned and hired by the Government to infiltrate even the most harshest and impossible places to live. Akatsuki was what it was called. He was their top agent. Call Sign: Raikiri.

It wasn't just a Call Sign. They also used it as a nickname for him. See, his power wasn't much like the Espers who have dominion over electricity or teleportation. But something way more powerful. Lightning itself. It was also how he earned his nickname, Raikiri. Every time he'd use his power in its full strength, a lightning strike would occur and then nothing. But it went deeper than that. His own secret that he will keep to himself. Not only that but there was a lot in the world. Humans, demons, magic and even Angels and other supernatural beings lived among the humans.

Everyone whom faced him always end up injured beyond imagine. Or even losing their lives depending how pissed off he was. Everything happened so fast. Raikiri. A name befitting him. He could even use his power in a form of armor. Not only that, but whenever he got angry, the very weather would change. As if he was controling the very weather itself.

But he knew he had to keep his powers in check. So as a means to keep him from going overboard, he sealed the majority of his powers away. Only opening them when any of his emotions reached 100%.

Before the restraints were placed in, Naruto destroyed an entire city by accidently losing his temper from seeing a woman have her purse stolen. Should he wish to open any one of the restraints, he'd have to get riled up to open them. But there was a small work around with that. On some occasions, Naruto could safely tap into a small portion of his overwhelming power. He named this feat, Stormbringer.

Along with being their top agent, he was also their best assassin. He lived like this. Blood soaked hands that had taken the lives of countless people.

Finally getting off the bus, the young man made his way to the area where he'd be staying as per the order from Akatsuki. Opening the door, he found it to be standard. Something he was used to.

Getting settled in, Naruto picked up his phone and called his supervisor.

"Call Sign: Raikiri reporting." said Naruto with the person putting him through.

 **"Raikiri. Your mission is to go undercover under the disguise as a transfer student. While on this mission, investigate the aleged rumors of sudden disturbances that have been occuring around the city."** came a distorted voice. **"Investigate and report should you have updates. Should you encouter any form of threats, you have clearance to terminate with extreme prejudice."**

"Acknowledged." said Naruto hanging up.

Throwing his phone onto the table, he headed out to scope out the area. You know, just to some recon. Learn your environment. Get a feel for the place.

Heading out, he looked to the sky and wondered what he was going to be doing right now. The rest of the day, or what was left of it, was his.

He found a few good spots to use when he'd get a run in with the cops and evade. Even if they had cops here. But his thoughts were cut short when a cry pierced his ears. Heading to where the sound came from, he came to the sight of something extremely cliche.

A group of thugs had a girl cornered. She was pressed against the wall while her attackers had her right where they wanted her.

"Come on babe. We won't hurt you. We just want some fun." said one of them.

"Leave me alone, creeps." she hissed.

Her hands were grabbed and pinned above her as her one assailant began to feel her up.

"Hm, I like 'em feisty. Come on, you'll enjoy it. Extremely." said another as they grabbed her shirt and pulled it open to reveal her chest.

"Delicious." purred one as they went in to defile her.

The girl soon spotted Naruto and reached for him. The attackers followed her outstretched hand and found Naruto. His hands stuffed into his pockets as he looked at them.

"What you doing here? Bug." snapped one of them.

"Yeah, get out of there or we will have to rough you up." growled another.

"Take your hands off the girl. Now." ordered Naruto.

"Look kid, I don't know who you are. But you have forced our hand." said the leader as he stepped towards Naruto and reared a punch.

Throwing the fist, the only thing heard was a powerful blast of thunder as they found Naruto's hand stretched out and arcing with lightning.

The leader dropped to the ground and he clutched his hand in pain. Naruto meerly looked on at the others, a blank expression on his face.

"Who has the guts to go against me?" hissed Naruto as lightning arced around his body.

The air crackling and sparking as the lightning laced Naruto's body. A few sparks shot out from his eyes as he gazed at the others. The girl in complete shock as she witnessed something horrific.

"Oh Indra. Lord of Lightning. Guide thy hand and lend thy thou power. Let thee be the instrument of thou divine reckoning to pass down righteous judgement on these sinners." prayed Naruto.

And just like that, the sky rumbled and turned grey with thunder clapping above them. Instantly, a blast of lightning shot down from the heavens and struck Naruto. Instantly, Naruto's body was coated in lightning.

Moving so fast, he struck the others with a fist of lightning. Each dropped from the hit and died instantly while Naruto himself stood there. Completely unphased that he had just killed nearly every single person. Turning to the leader as the skies cleared up, Naruto grabbed the man by the throat.

"Who are you?" asked the man in pain.

"Remember this name. And remember it well." said Naruto slamming the man against the wall. "Remember the name Raikiri. It will the name you speak of when you enter Hell."

And just like that, a bolt of lightning shot from Naruto's hand and hit the man square in the chest. Killing him instantly as it passed through his heart.

Dropping the corpse, Naruto looked to the girl and walked off.

"Um. Excuse me?" she called to him stopping Naruto.

Looking back to her, Naruto found her to be shaken up, but still okay.

"Thank you for saving me." she thanked him with a bow.

"I'm no hero. In fact I never will be one." said Naruto before leaving.

Returning back to the apartment and sitting onto the couch, Naruto switched on the TV and found the new channel.

"...In the early hours of this afternoon, a group of boys were found brutaly murdered at this very spot. Reports say that they were trying to molest and probably rape a girl found at the scene. But a single person stopped them. According to the eye witness at the time, he looked to be someone no one had ever seen before. It was as if he was a demon. Cladded in lightning and extremely cold. No official name has been released other than a name that was said when the assailant killed them, Raikiri. Citizens are asked to not leave their homes or places of rest without an escort." said the reporter before there was a knock on the door.

Looking through the peep hole, Naruto found a man cladded in black with a hood over his face, hiding his features.

"The storm will come." said the man on the other end.

Opening it Naruto was handed a package. Closing the door and opening the box, Naruto found it to be a uniform. Smiling as he hung it up, he looked to the time.

"Time to shine judgement on the souls of the unfortunate." said Naruto before walking into the apartment.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is extremely powerful and is the best there is. He finds it to be easy killing people with little to no hesitation. We have even seen a bit of his power. Lightning that is powerful beyond anything.**

 **We have even seen him probably having a religious side seeing that he prayed to Indra. God of Lightning. This may suggest that he gets his powers from the deity of Lightning.**

 **Chapter 2: Transfer.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Transfer

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Legend Of The Raikiri.**

 **So in the first chapter, we see Naruto arrive at Academy City. But he wasn't brought there. He was assigned to it. As it turns out, Naruto is part of a Splinter Cell organisation called Akatsuki. With him being their top agent.**

 **Call sign: Raikiri.**

 **Once he arrived he decided to scope out the area and understand his new stomping ground. Only to have a run in with a group of people who were trying to molest and potentially rape a defenseless girl.**

 **Using his power and saying a prayer to Indra, he attacks and kills all the attackers and spares the girl. Ultimately saving her from the people. Despite him saving her, he claims to not be a hero.**

 **And now the news is showing the place he was just at. What will he get up to?**

 **And as promised, here is the harem list:**

 **Kaori Kanzaki - A Certain Magical Index**  
 **Yomikawa Aiho - A Certain Scientific Railgun**  
 **Seilah - Fairy Tail (Naruto's servant)**  
 **Kuroka - DxD (Naruto's servant)**  
 **Ahri - League Of Legends (Fem. Kyuubi who is the Demon Queen of Hell and its current ruler. She promised Naruto that should he go to Hell, she'll make him the king of all demons and rule alongside him.)**

 **Mikoto Misaka will go to Touma.**

 **This will be the harem list. NO CHANGES!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Transfer.

The sun rose upon Academy City. Bathing everything in golden bands of light as the city re-awoke to begin a fresh new day. The people who were already up were enjoying the few minutes of freedom they had chatting with friends before they'd go to school or work.

As for Naruto, he slowly got out of bed. Looking at the uniform he hung up, he clicked his neck as well as he index finger ( **A.N.** How Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul does it.) before climbing out of bed.

 _'The mornings are simple. A means of starting a new day and to make the day better than yesterday. The past is history, the future is a mystery. But the day is a gift.'_

One of his guilty pleasures. He loved thinking of poems. Walking to the bathroom, he washed his face to clear the sleep from his eyes. Ensuring he was awake fully, he went to the shower and ran the water. His body littered with scars and old battle wounds. Some of them looked nasty. He was powerful but he wasn't invulnerable. Some of his opponents proved that on a few occasions. Before they themselves faced a 100% rage induced bolt of Lightning to the face.

Once he was done, he dried himself and got dressed, but as he got dressed, the smell of cooking flooded his nostrils. It smelt divine. Fixing his white collared shirt and ensuring to leave the top button undone along with a black blazer over his shoulders, he walked out the room to find a horned demon with smooth silk black hair with a very nice figure in a white grey kimono that was pulled down to sit just off her shoulders, standing by the stove making said food he smelt.

This was Seilah. A woman whom Naruto saved on one of his missions. Even though he may be cold, he sometimes grew a conscience and spared a few people here and there. Seilah was one of them. She actually broke out of Hell during a certain period in time when some cultists were attempting to open a portal to Hell to unleash the demons of Hell. Naruto killed the cultists and the demons. But he spared Seilah, stating to her that if she didn't want to meet the same fate as her comrades, she was to turn from her ways and follow him. She did it without question. She was also known among Akatsuki and was accepted by them, considering how they have Angels and Vampires working for them as well. She was also brought into their ranks but insisted she'd be assigned to Naruto. They had no objections.

She served Naruto regardless and always ensured he was happy. Be it using her charm, her relaxing and calming personailty, or her body. She didn't mind at all. Not one bit. Plus, she kind of liked it. And she found it to be the best. Sure it was taboo among demons considering how they love to keep their bloodlines pure. This only made Seilah want it even more. She was also a Demon Noble. So if anyone found out that she was in the service of a human, and the lover to one, the demons would go nuts and try to kill Naruto and execute her for delving into a forbidden love with a human. That was if they could kill him. She knew for a fact. No matter how powerful she was, she was no match for Naruto. Especially if he loses his temper and goes 100%.

She saw it once. And she was completely shocked and afraid of the sheer destruction Naruto could do. She avoided him for 2 days.

Approaching the demon, Naruto rested his head on her left shoulder while the his hands snaked around her waist to intertwine over her smoothand flat stomach.

"Morning master." she purred as she allowed this feeling of assurance within his warm embrace.

"Morning Seilah." said Naruto giving her collarbone a kiss before sitting on one of the chairs at the table. "I see you've made yourself at home."

"I did." said Seilah finishing the breakfast and setting the plate before Naruto. "The others will be coming soon as well."

"I told them I can do this myself. Guess they didn't listen to me. But I could use the extra help." said Naruto eating the food given to him.

"Kuroka will be here this afternoon." said Seilah with Naruto nodding to her statement.

"Ensure she hides her demonic appearance. You as well." said Naruto with Seilah using her power to hide her horns.

Once Naruto was done, he got up and placed the dishes in the sink. Seilah got to work while Naruto grabbed his stuff and headed out the door.

"Enjoy your day master." called Seilah as she continued cleaning the dishes.

"See you later." said Naruto heading off.

Climbing onto the train, he headed off to where he'd set his alibi into motion. A school named, A Certain High School. Seemed strange to call the school that. But then again, people tend to run out of names. As the train sped along the tracks, Naruto took note of the people around him. Some looking to be from the school he was going to be attending as his disguise.

Their phones out as they watched the footage of the news article. It was regarding him. He knew it was him as he was the one who killed those people so easily. He knew for a fact that there will be times where he'd have encounters like those. It was inevitable. He'd have to keep a low profile as much as possible. He also had to keep a check on his powers. That prayer he did to Indra was kind of overboard but it was worth it. If there was one thing he hated the most. It was people who were cocky as fuck and always tormented others, thinking they were better than everyone else. As well, the prayer was to draw out nearly or all his power. When he prayed, he usedd 10% of his power.

Finally getting off the train he walked the rest of the way to the school, once he arrived, he got the whole registering thing underway. This was going to be a pain. But it wasn't, funny enough. Once he had the documents needed, he headed to his new homeroom class. Standing there, he listened to the teacher talk to the class.

"Okay. Today we have a new transfer student joining us. He recently discovered his power as an Esper and has traveled here all the way from Europe. Please treat him with respect and make him feel welcome." said the teacher with Naruto sliding the door open.

Instantly the girls in the class squeeled and cheered in whispers at how he looked. He was the most hottest thing there was. Stepping to the board, Naruto wrote on the board. He wrote his name and when he was done, he set the chalk down and turned to them.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you." said Naruto bowing to them.

Instantly all the girls were on their feets with hearts in their eyes.

"HE'S SOOOO CUTE!" cheered a girl shooting to her feet.

"HE LOOKS LIKE AN ANGEL!" cried another.

"Settle down." said the teacher trying to get the class to calm down. "Naruto, you can take the seat by Touma."

Finding the vacant seat, Naruto moved to the seat and plopped down. Getting his books out, the teacher carried on with the lesson. Naruto paid attention to the lesson. Even though his brain was more advanced than this garbage, he still had to play the part. Seemed like a waste of time, but it had to be done.

Once the lesson was over, Naruto headed to the gym where the teacher told him that they'd do the evaulation on his powers. This wasn't going to be easy. See, Naruto loved to rain deathly power upon everyone who got him upset or was his enemy. With this mentallity, it was hard for him to hold back. In fact, he didn't even know what the words meant anymore.

A few teachers began to take his measurements and they soon got the test underway. Many of the students watched from the door as to what Naruto's ability was and what his rank would be.

"Seeing that you recently awoke your power. Mind telling us what it is?" asked a teacher looking at Naruto with a document in front of her face.

"Lightning, I think." said Naruto.

The other teachers gave a small chuckle at what he said with the one who asked him shaking the page in her hands.

"No seriously. What is it?" she asked again.

"As I said. I think it's Lightning." replied Naruto a little irritated that they didn't understand that his power was genuinely Lightning.

"Fine, prove it." said the teacher not believing it.

Closing his eyes, Naruto began to focus his power. Instantly his body burst forth with Lightning sparking off his body. Unlike the electricity Mikoto uses, this form of power was more denser and thicker in terms of appearance. On top of that, the sounds that occured whenever one of the bolts dispelled sounded exactly like Lightning and thunder. It was incredible. This type of power was beyond anything imagined. They didn't even think it existed. Until now.

The rest of the teachers swallowed their words when Naruto cancelled his power and looked at them.

"Right. You've shown us that it definitely is Lightning. Now we need to gauge what rank you are. Can you give us a demonstration? Try and hit this target. Give it everything you've got." said the teacher.

Bad choice of words there. For Naruto to hear that he could give it everything he had, meant this wasn't going to end well for many of them. They didn't know the full extent of his powers. Nor the way he effectively uses his powers.

"Can I use any method?" asked Naruto.

"Of course." replied a teacher.

Closing his eyes as thunder clouds began to drum above with flashes of lightning seen jumping from cloud to cloud, he began his incantation.

"Oh Indra. The one who resides above in the Heavens. Earth hath no place for sinners. Thou hath no remorse or grace for sinners. Thy shalt be thou instrument of thou divine judgement. Give rest to the sinners as they pass into the next life." said Naruto as a bolt of Lightning was seen before him that struck a foot away from Naruto. The ceiling was destroyed as a result of the Lightning strike.

The Lightning then formed a ball of sparking energy and Naruto crushed it then removing his hands so fast that a katana blade was seen where the Lightning ball was. A scabbard instantly formed by his side with and Naruto slid the sword in.

The katana itself was beautiful. The scabbard was a black grey colour. Depicting the colour of the thunder clouds above. The handle was also black while Lightning arced around and down the sword. All notion of holding back was overwritten with the simple words that told Naruto he didn't have to hold back. A small habit he had that was extremely dangerous on so many levels.

The heat being generated from the boy was astounding. The room felt like an oven while wind was kicked up. It was amazing that everyone was able to not end up being blown away from the force of the pressure from the wind. Naruto's eyes were currently glowing golden yellow as small bolts of Lightning shot violently from the corner of his eyes. His face turned from that of cold awesomeness to that of devoid of emotion with hate taking the place of his emotions.

Dropping into a sword stance, Naruto's hand slowly made it's way to the sword. When he grabbed it he swung so fast, he was already sliding the sword into the scabbard again. They couldn't keep up with the sword draw or strike, the stheathing of the sword was the only thing they saw. Turning away from the target, Naruto slid the sword fully into the scabbard. When the click was heard, the entire gym exploded with the sound of thunder clapping above while scorch marks littered the floors and faces of everyone there. The target wasn't even there anymore. Just a smoking spot where the target once was which also had the blackest scorch marks.

Everyone was stunned beyond imagine. Never had they seen this level of power in their entire lives. This was the first time they had seen this level of power. Not even Mikoto Misaka held this kind of power. It was astonishing. But Naruto soon finished his prayer.

"Amen." he concluded with his weapon vanishing with the entire sword breaking away in the form of small sparks of Lightning.

Looking back to the teachers, he found them to be petrified in fear at what they just witnessed. Walking to them he snapped his fingers which instantly woke them up from their trance.

"Did I pass?" asked Naruto.

The teachers instantly handed Naruto the papers to state his rank. Sahking hands met with steady as Naruto grabbed the papers.

"C-C-C-Congradulations. Y-Y-Y-You passed. Y-Y-Y-You're l-l-l-level 5." stuttered one of the teachers in fear of the boy with Naruto thanking them and walking away as if nothing happened.

"Just how powerful is that guy?" asked one of the teachers.

"Apparently he's too powerful. I doubt the current ranking system is accurate for gauging his power. And I doubt there ever will be one to accurately do it." said one of the other teachers.

"But did you see how fast he moved? I've heard of people doing Iaijutsu or better known as the quickdraw. But never _that_ fast. The blade moved so fast it seemed to be invisible. And to accurately hit the target...I doubt he told us the truth that he recently unlocked his power." said the third teacher.

"We may have to keep an eye on him." said the one teacher with the others in agreement.

Naruto finally made it back to his apartment. When he opened the door, he was welcomed back by both Seilah and Kuroka. Kuroka was in the same position as Seilah but slightly different. She was being used against her will to fight against humans and when Naruto defeated and killed her opressors, she swore fidelity to Naruto and served him no matter what happens to her. She loved how Naruto treated her. She was also slightly a masochist with the way Naruto talked to her but she still loved him with all her heart. She confessed her love to him shortly after Seilah did and they began their romantic relationship after 4 weeks of her confession. She always wore a black kimono with the shoulders pulled down to reveal her cleavage. But unlike Seilah who valued modesty over seductionn, Kuroka more went for the...'If you have them, flaunt them'...appproach.

Setting his stuff down, he grabbed his phone and called his supervisors.

"Mission complete. Infiltration of a local school has been confirmed. Will begin my investigation on these disturbances regarding Academy City." said Naruto.

 **"Excellent work. Continue your current assignment. Remember, you are to ensure there will be no future disturbances. Not to mention, keep watch for any of the 7 relics of Hell. We've gotten reports of some rogue demons mobilising to search for them. I don't need to explain what will happen should they find them all."** said the voice on the other end.

"I understand. I'll get it done." said naruto hanging up.

 **Percent until explosion: 15%.**

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has successfully infiltrated a school and has begun his undercover work as a regular highschool student. Sadly when he was doing his evaulation test to determine his level, he accidently goes all out due to his habit of hearing the words: 'Don't hold back.'**

 **This only resulted in Naruto using all his power when he originally was planning to use only a small amount. This of course destroys the entire gym and scorshes the place with the power of pure Lightning destruction.**

 **Looks like he may have blown his cover. Maybe.**

 **Chapter 3: The Centre Of Attention.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Center Of Attention

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Legend Of The Raikiri.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had managed to successfully infiltrate a school and finally start his assignment. Find anything that ties to the disturbances that have been happening within the city.**

 **With his rannk being Level 5, they make him that due to his overwhelming power. But they still don't know anything about his full power. Or what he can truly do with this power.**

 **Not only that, but Seilah and Kuroka have arrived in Naruto's apartment. Both are demons. And both have sworn aliegance to him. Both have also sworn to him. Treating him as their master, and lover.**

 **But just what will he do now that everyone knows his power. How will they treat him? Those are just a few of the questions they may end up asking.**

 **Whatever the question, Naruto has to continue pushing forward with his job and learn what he can. He has to also kill any demons that are found in the city.**

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **You know what? I have something to actually get off my chest. So please excuse what is about to come.**

 ***Clears throat***

 **So the other day I was going over a few of the reviews for some of my fanfics and came across a few from a Fanfiction author. So this is addressed to a certain...KamiKageRyuuketsu.**

 **I'm sure many of you know him from the rather...ugh...unethical reviews he posts. So, whoever is on the other end who is the controller of KamiKageRyuuketsu. I have one thing to say to you.**

 **TRY FUCKING WRITING YOUR OWN BOOKS! JACKASS! FUCKING DIPSHIT! CUNT! FUCKER! IT IS EXTREMELY HARD TO MAKE SOMETHING! YOU KNOW HOW MANY BLOCKS I'VE RUN INTO? YOU KNOW HOWMANY PEOPLE HAVE FLAMED ME? I CAN TAKE CRITISIM! BUT WHAT YOU'RE WRITING IN REVIEWS IS HIGHLY OFFENSVIE! I TAKE PRIDE IN WHAT I WRITE! AND FOR YOU TO TELL ME THAT I SHOULD NEVER WRITE AGAIN?! YOU CAN GO TO THE DEEPEST PARTS OF HELL AND STAY THERE!**

 **I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOUR COMMENT THAT I SHOULD KILL MYSELF? I ACTUALLY CAME CLOSE TO COMITTING SUICIDE ONCE! I LIE 3 TIMES I THOUGHT OF KILLING MYSELF! I MAY BE A HAPPY PERSON ON THE OUTSIDE! BUT INSIDE I AM EXTREMELY LONELY! THAT WAS UNTIL I MET MELISSA, MY GIRLFRIEND TURNED WIFE! BUT THAT SADNESS AND REGRET BUILT INTO A VERY DEMONIC PERSONA THAT I TEND TO KEEP LOCKED AWAY. AND TRUST ME, YOU DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH IT WHEN I FULLY LOSE IT.**

 **THIS IS A WARNING KamiKageRyuuketsu. THE NEXT TIME YOU FLAME ME AND IT IS OFFENSIVE TO ME? I'LL HAVE YOU FLAGGED. TRUST ME! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE! HAS EVER SEEN ME IN A FULL ON SADISTIC RAGE BEFORE! AND THOSE WHO HAVE? ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL! I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN YOU LITTLE FUCK! I SWEAR IT! NEVER PISS OFF A DEMON!**

 ***Clears throat while putting away a scythe and turning back into the BlackSpirit101 you all know and love***

 **Pardon. Ha. I feel better now.**

 ***Smiles as if nothing happened***

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: The Center Of Attention.

 **With Aiho Yomikawa.**

Looking over the footage of the new kid, Naruto Uzumaki, Aiho continued to watch the footage over and over again. He moved so fast it was beyond impressive. It was like he was Lightning itself. Not only that, but that katana he summoned. She never heard of anyone turning Lightning into a weapon. Let alone bend forces to your will to grant you something.

Scientifically it was absolutely impossible. Yet here was a man that proved that science was wrong. Stopping the footage of just a few split seconds after he summoned the sword. Slowly the footage to frame by frame, she watched as Naruto drew the sword in slow motion. But when the katana was fully drawn, the most incredible thing happened. I was something she never heard of before. Let alone understand.

The blade was fully drawn and a slice on the taget was seen after Naruto swung the sword. It happened so fast, the frames were a blur. Pausing it at a single moment in the video, she leaned back in her chair and found Naruto to have a look gracing his face. The look of a killer. Like he was so used to, if not comfortable with taking the lives of others.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You sure are powerful. It is frightening just how dangerous you are. But I'm sure I can put that to good use." she cooed as she got up from her desk and left the room to start the new day.

 **With Naruto.**

Opening his eyes to find Kuroka not in bed with him but Seilah, Naruto slowly wormed out of her grasp and got dressed, opening the door to the living room, Naruto found the other demon servant he had. Kuroka was busy attempting to make something for him to eat. But she looked to be having trouble.

Hearing her curse under her breath, Naruto couldn't help but shake his head at her antics. Walking over to her and resting his hands on her wonderful hips which began to run over them, Naruto gave her collarbone a kiss as he listened to her moans of approval.

"Morning love." said Kuroka turning her head and getting a kiss from him.

"Good morning indeed, my kitty." said Naruto trailing his hands to her ass to which he gave a playful slap to her.

Kuroka yelped at how he slapped her ass like that, but blushed deepply at how he acted to her.

"I see you're making food." said Naruto.

"Trying to would be the correct word." replied Kuroka in frustration at how the omelette she was makinng looked like scrambled egg.

"You don't have to force yourself dear. I love you as you are." said Naruto pulling her away from the stove and spining her to have her looking at him.

"Nothing will change that."

And just like that, Naruto gave her a passionae kiss on the lips.

"You promise you won't choose favourites?" asked Kuroka with Naruto shaking his head. "Even though one of your lovers is the Demon Queen of Hell itself?"

Again Naruto shook his head.

"I'll love you all regardless." said Naruto with Kuroka giving his cheek a kiss.

"Thank you. Aren't you going to be late?" said Kuroka with Naruto grabbing his stuff and heading out.

"See you later, my dear." said Naruto waving to her.

Kuroka smiled as she watched the man she loved head out the door and leave her with Seilah. Turning to the stove, she sighed as she moved to the pan.

"Guess, it's scrambled egg today." she said as she scraped the contents onto a plate and ate it.

Naruto managed to board the train just before it left. He couldn't shake this feeling that something bad will happen today. It left him with a very uneasy feeling. It was a feeling he couldn't get his mind off.

Once the train stopped, he went the rest of the way to the school. Once he arrived, he looked to the destroyed gym where he did his ranking exam. Seeing the damage, Naruto moved away from it.

"My bad." was all he could say.

Deciding to treat today as just a normal day, he went to class, listened to the teacher drone on and on about bullshit he already knew. But when break time finally came around, he headed to the roof. He didn't feel like eating. Instead he sat down, crossed his legs and began to meditate.

As soon as his eyes closed, he began to hover off the ground as Lightning arced off him. But his meditation session of peace and quiet came to a halt when the door to the roof flew open to reveal a very pissed of brown haired woman with the same coloured eyes.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" she hissed.

"And what if I am?" barked Naruto setting his feet down on the ground while he still hovered.

"I hear you're the new Level 5. Congrats are in order." said the woman.

"And you shat on me because...?" asked Naruto thinking on her motive.

"Because you destroyed a whole gym as a result. Do you know how much money that is?" she hissed.

"Okay. Let's hit pause here." hissed Naruto clearly mad. "You know my name. Yet I have no idea who the hell you are."

"Oh. I'm Mikoto Misaka. Better remember it." snapped the woman.

"I still don't see what I did wrong. I meerly did as I was told. Hit the target with everything I have. How was I to know that my near unleashed power would destroy the gym." stated Naruto only to stop then and there when a bolt of electricity shot passed his ear.

Looking at Mikoto who had her arm stretched out, Naruto's face turned from cold badass, to full hatred and rage.

"You will pay for the damages. Now." hissed Mikoto.

"I don't have to pay for shit. Little girl." barked Naruto with Lightning now dancing in his hand.

"It is your responsibility for the damages. Now either you pay it. Or I'll have to rough you up." growled Mikoto.

"Resorting to violence will never solve anything. Trust me, little girl. I've seen enough death to last several lifetimes." snarled Naruto.

"If it means getting you to pay up, then so be it." barked Mikoto.

"You don't know what you're getting into. I'm warning you one last time. Turn back now." stated Naruto in a harsh voice.

"That does it. Top field. Now. You and me." hissed Mikoto thinking that a one-v-one would solve this issue.

"You have no idea what you're doing." said Naruto with Mikoto firing another blast of electricity.

"I don't care. If it means putting you in your place, then I'll do it." said Mikoto with Naruto sighing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." said Naruto walking down with Mikoto doing the same.

In about 30 minutes, the entire of the school couldn't be bothered with studies. Talks of Mikoto fighting with the newest Level 5 spread like wildfire. Every single student had made their way to see the fight between the two beings. One used electricity. The other used Lightning. One could fire coins as hypersonic speeds. The other could swing a sword so fast the blade seemed invisible and attack so fast, it was impossible to know what was struck.

Mikoto and Naruto got ready. And once again, Naruto sent his prayer to Indra. And much like how he summoned his sword, the skies turned grey with stormclouds and a burst of Lightning that became his katana.

"Don't take this the wrong way if I end up hurting you." said Naruto with Mikoto flicking a coin in the air.

"Like that sword can reach me from here." said Mikoto getting ready.

"I must become steel. Steel does not waver, nor does it hesitate. For I am Indra's divine judgement. And my body is a deadly weapon. Stormbringer." said Naruto as a bolt of Lightning shot down from the heavens with Naruto's body now encased in a vortex of yellow Lightning.

Getting into a stance, Naruto awaited for Mikoto to attack as well. Soon enough, Mikoto flicked the coin into the air while her arm was coated with electricity. Naruto wasn't phased at all. As soon as the coin made contact with her finger, she flicked.

And the coin was fired. In the blink of an eye Naruto had instantly pulled the sword out, but not fully draw the katana. Using the katana to block the attack, he channeled his power to completely absorb the electric shot. The crowd was stunned at how he managed to block and render Mikoto's attack nulled.

Mikoto herself was shocked as well. He was beyond anything she had ever seen before. No one had ever faced her railgun trump card and lived to tell the tale. Well, none but one. But what shocked her even more, was that Naruto didn't even have a scratch on his body. He was completely unharmed.

Pushing the katana back into the scabbard, Naruto got ready. Charging to Mikoto, he soon vanished into thin air. A clap of thunder was all that was heard. Mikoto along with the other students search everywhere for Naruto on the field. But they soon saw something. Around Mikoto's body appeared what seemed to be small cuts of light that seemed to grow more and more as more and more cuts of light were seen. They glowed a yellow colour and seemed to hold a sense of power from them. They grew more and more and more until 3 dozen of these cuts of light were visible around Mikoto.

Soon enough, Naruto reappeared to them. His back turned to Mikoto with him down to a near crouch. His Lightning still hissing around his body. But he was in the process of sliding the katana back into the scabbard. And that sealed the match.

As soon as the click from the katana was heard, Mikoto howled in pain as she dropped to the floor with so many slices and scratches littering her body. Blood slowly flowed from her body as she dropped to the ground.

The crowd was utterly stunned. Naruto had just beaten Mikoto Misaka. One of the most esteemed Level 5s there was. And he did it like it was nothing.

"I declare this battle to be over." said Naruto closing his eyes. "I am now human."

The katana once more vanishing from sight along with the Lightning encasing his body with Naruto looking at the downed girl with a few people sprinting to her to access her wounds.

"I ensured to not kill her but to injure her to send a message. She will recover from these wounds within a day or two." said Naruto walking off.

It was official. Naruto was a bonafied badass. He leaked cold confidence. His very being sent chills down everyone's spine like the way a bad guy would. A voice screamed within everyone's head. Never piss off Naruto.

 **Percent until explosion: 18%**

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has had a new day of challenges. But this one is in the form of Mikoto Misaka. A fellow Level 5 with a justice will prevail attitude. Sure it is nice to show everyone that you're a person who wants justice. But you don't need to be a boy-scout about it.**

 **So they ended up dueling each other with Naruto showing his one trump card. Stormbringer. Mikoto was on the receiving end of that attack he did while using Stormbringer.**

 **Not only that but Aiho Yomikawa has taken an interest in Naruto. What does she have planned for him?**

 **Chapter 4: Part-Time Hero.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Part-Time Hero

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to Legend Of The Raikiri.**

 **So where we last left off was where Naruto had been harrassed by a girl named Mikoto Misaka who demanded that Naruto pay for the damage he had done to the gym he did his evaluation in.**

 **Retaining his innocence that he just did as told, Mikoto challenges Naruto to a duel. Mikoto then uses her railgun trump card in an attempt to put Naruto in his place.**

 **But things did go her way as Naruto won the fight by using his own trump card. Stormbringer. A powerful form of power that allows Naruto to safely tap into a small portion of his power and achieve an incredible display of brute force.**

 **With the match over, Naruto informs that Mikoto's injuries are not severe and that she will make a full recovery within a day or two.**

 **As well.**

 **I'm adding in these two women:**

 **Yasaka - Highschool DxD**  
 **Rossweisse - Highschool DxD**  
 **Ultear Milkovich (Post time skip) - Fairy Tail**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Part-Time Hero.

A new morning brewed once again. But this time, Naruto felt a weight ontop of his body. Turning his head as he opened his eyes, he found Seilah sleeping next to him. Looking to the right, he found Kuroka to be also there.

Looking down, he found a rather large bulge under the covers. Pulling the bed covers off, he found a woman with striking golden blonde hair with white tips along with two golden fox ears on her head laying ontop of him. Not only that but he could feel her soft and smooth skin against his own. Her breasts pushed and squashed against his stomach as she slept atop him.

Getting his arm free from out of Kuroka's grip, he tapped the head of the one on top of him. He listened to her moan as she moved her head. Her eyelids fluttered open, her long lashes dancing in the motion. Her hazel yellow eyes held a single slit in them as she looked to the man she was currently in bed with.

"Good morning, love." she purred, her voice as smooth as silk as she moved up and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Naruto returned the kiss with as much passion as he snaked his tongue into her mouth. The whispered moans from her were amazing to listen to.

After breaking the kiss, Naruto looked to the woman with a smile as she climbed out the bed to reveal nine beautiful gold coloured tails as she got dressed from the clothes she discarded at the foot of the bed. She wore a traditional shrine maiden outfit.

"Morning, Yasaka." said Naruto with a smile as he too got out the bed with Kuroka and Seilah snuggling into each other for the warmth they were after.

"Kunou has been wanting to see her beloved father. So I thought we should come and see you." said Yasaka smiling to Naruto who wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his embrace.

"I would love to spend time with our daughter. Besides, I haven't seen her in a while." said Naruto as Yasaka soon began to grind her ass against his pelvis.

"As well. I wanted to expand our family." said Yasaka only to feel a playful slap her her plump rear which gained a sultry moan from her.

"I know for a fact and from experience. Your mating season isn't due for another 3 months." said Naruto with Yasaka turning around and bringing herself up to have her lips at his ear.

She meerly lightly blew on it before giving his cheek a lick, moaning as she did so.

"But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun." she purred into his ear.

"Sheesh. I don't know whose worse. You or Ahri." said Naruto shaking his head but never breaking out of Yasaka's hold.

"My sister and I both love power. You're what we wanted. So the least you could do is give us your legacy." she whispered as she soon moved her hand to his pants and began to stroke him. "So please. Give me your seed."

"Why not later. I have to say hi to my daughter that I haven't seen for 2 months." said Naruto swatting her hand away with her whininng at how her fun was ruined.

Yasaka was a pureblood Demon much like her twin sister Ahri. Though younger of the two, Yasaka was always close to her older twin. They seldomly fought, seldomly argued. But when the time came for their father to name the next heir to the throne of Hell, the two fought for it. They thought a show of power would determine who would get the right to rule the Demons. Ahri won and Yasaka was more than happy as her twin won fair and square. Yasaka ventured into the world in search of a powerful mate to have children with while Ahri ruled Hell.

She stumbled into Naruto when she witnessed a few rogue demons attacking him. It was only after he performed his signature attack, Raikiri, did she instantly fall in love with him. Both power wise, and personality wise. He was kind, caring, very handsome and extremely powerful. The perfect combination.

Of course, Naruto didn't choose to sleep with her when she tried to seduce him then and there. He opted to rather get to know her first. Yasaka was dissappointed at first but soon fell even more in love after a few dates.

They consumated their love for each other after 3 years of dating. They went at it like rabbits in heat and soon after 9 short months, Naruto's daughter was born. Kunou was the name Yasaka chose for her daughter and Naruto was more than happy to agree with it. But when the time came for him to head out, Yasaka was slightly unhappy but she was okay with it as Naruto told her that he'd always return to her. She knew that she may end up having to share her prize with others, so she also accepted that. Even after her older sister got in on the action.

Stepping out of the room and finding his 9 year old daughter sitting at the dining room table, he smiled as he watched his daughter shoot to her feet and launched herself from the chair and into his arms.

"DAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!" she cheered as she was caught by Naruto.

"Hello my little fox. How are you today?" asked Naruto lovingly.

"Doing okay. Mommy says she will be taking me sightseeing today." said Kunou smiling to her father.

When Kunou was born, she was the first 9 tailed half demon in existance. She of course inherited her mother's looks and attitude for teasing and pranking, but she also inherited her father's stern and cold nature as well. Her hair and tail colour was a bright blonde much like her mother's along with her eyes. She also showed a strong resemblance to her father's Lightning power along with he mother's power as well. But more went for Lightning. Making a hybrid union of power. Kunou went for the same type of clothing her mother went for, but in a smaller size to fit her.

"I see. Well then, I wish you a wonderful time. I have to get to school." said Naruto.

"But it's Saturday. There is no school on a Saturday." said Kunou as she looked to her father.

"Ah. You're absolutely right. Then why don't I join you for some sightseeing." suggested Naruto.

"Yay. I get to spend time with both mommy and daddy." cheered the 9 year old with Naruto smiling.

True to how the day was going to be planned, Naruto along with his daughter and lover enjoyed the sights that Academy City had to offer. Yasaka and their daughter were both hiding their demonic appearances as they moved around the city but were also enjoying the time they had with their lover and father respectively.

But when the three stopped in a park for some ice cream on Kunou's request, did something happen. See, due to Yasaka's appearance, she was the centre of a lot of attention in regards to her amazing H-cup chest, her amazing beauty and her ungodly curves.

It was only when Naruto left them at a park bench to go get the ice cream for the three of them, did a group of delinquents make their move on Yasaka.

One of the boys approached Yasaka who was currently talking with her daughter.

"Hey, sweet thing." chirped one of the boys.

Yasaka meerly turned her head as she glared at the group of boys.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"How about coming with us? Ditch the runt and we'll show you a great time." said the boy.

"Sorry, but I am not interested in men who are both weak and uncivilized." hissed Yasaka glaring at the unmannered boy.

"I'll have you know, I am a rank 3 esper. I am extremely powerful. No one can take me down." said the boy arrogantly.

"You are no match for my lover." growled Yasaka getting ready to attack.

"Your lover must be rather weak. I can easily take him down." said the boy only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

Looking behind him, he found Naruto who was ready to kill them. How dare this scum talk to his lover like this.

"I don't appreciate your tone to my lover, buddy." growled Naruto with the man moving Naruto's hand away.

"I don't know who you are. But you had better step away, pal." said the boy.

 **Percent until explosion: 23%**

"Last warning. Leave now, and I won't have to hurt you so much." snarled Naruto.

"Like a pathetic wealking like yourself can take me on. That woman would serve me well as my sex toy. Oh how we would dance between the sheets as I ploughed her non-stop with her screaming my name." said the man.

 **Percent until explosion: 32%**

"So you will not back down. You won't leave my lover alone." snapped Naruto as his hand became a fist.

"You're this hottie's lover?" snickered the man before laughing hard. "She must've been really desperate to ask you to fuck her. You couldn't even satisfy her at all with that small dick of yours I bet."

"I call upon the powers of Heaven. Hear my words and bend to my will. Chain Lightning." said Naruto.

And just like that, the small group of boys were hit by a powerful bolt of Lightning that struck them in broad daylight. The main one stemmed from the one Naruto had his hand on which chained to the others. No clouds were seen and no thunder loomed above. Just a simple strike of Lightning was seen.

The boys dropped to the ground as they were fried in that single moment. It was rather easy for Naruto. But there was one thing he hated. Was those that think they were better than everyone else and those that thought they could have whatever they wanted.

Yasaka meerly smiled as she got up along with her daughter who ran into Naruto's arms.

"That was soooooo cool daddy." said Kunou as she was lifted up.

"You have the same power. When the time comes, I will teach you how to control those powers." said Naruto smiling to Kunou as Yasaka made her way to her lover and gave him a kiss.

"You never fail to impress." said the demoness as she smiled to Naruto.

"I'm sorry. I dropped the ice cream that I bought for us when I saw those guys harassing you." said Naruto with Yasaka shaking her head.

"It's fine. Besides, I could've taken them down without breaking a sweat." said Yasaka proudly.

"I know. But a man must always protect a woman in need." said Naruto with Yasaka shrugging her shoulders.

"Fair enough. Come on, let's go." said Yasaka only to have a woman with black blue hair and a figure similar to her own make their way to them.

"Naruto." said the woman.

"And you are?" asked Naruto getting into a defensive position while putting Kunou down.

"My name is Aiho Yomikawa. I work for Anti Skill. But also as the head for an off branch called Judgement." said the woman.

"I see. And I'm guessing you want to recruit me." stated Naruto.

"You catch on fast. I like that. Yes, I'm here to recruit you. With your powers, we can have the city more safer. What do you say?" asked Aiho.

Thinking about it, Naruto found it to be rather convenient. He was undercover and had to ensure that the disturbances within the city were kept at a minimum. With him working for Judgement, he'd not only be able to stick to his alibi, but also use the law enforcement's knowledge and databases to find targets of opportunity more quicker. This was perfect. He'd be a fool to pass this rare opportunity up.

"I accept your offer." said Naruto with Aiho smiling.

"Wonderful. I will see you at this address tomorrow." said Aiho handing Naruto a slip of paper with a road address on it. "Welcome to Judgement."

Aiho soon walked off leaving the three there in the park. Looking to the slip, Naruto placed it in his pocket and then turned to Yasaka. He brought her close to him which she allowed and gave her a powerful and passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss after a few minutes, Yasaka licked her lips as she blushed rather hard at the display of affection.

"Shall we head home?" asked the demoness.

"Yes, let's head home." said Naruto with the two adults taking a hand from Kunou and walking back to the apartment.

"I will have to get a bigger place soon." mumbled Naruto as they walked home.

 **Percent until explosion: 37%**

 **And scene.**

 **So yet another woman has made herself know to us. Yasaka, a pureblooded Demon and also happens to be Ahri's younger twin sister. Not only that, but it shows that she is more than willing to share Naruto with the other girls and also has had a daughter with Naruto. A half blooded Demon by the name of Kunou.**

 **But unfortunately, during their time together, some boys decided to try and talk Yasaka into going with them for some fun time. This only made Naruto step in and defend his lover. Which also resulted him in getting provoked.**

 **But at least they were taken care of easily. But now Naruto is recruited by Judgement. Using this to his advantage, he can find disturbances more faster and deal with them sooner.**

 **Chapter 5: Supernatural Occurances.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Supernatural Occurances

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Legend Of The Raikiri.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had been reunited with his one lover, Yasaka who wanted to see him on behalf of the daughter she and him had. Said daughter went by the name of Kunou, a rare half blooded 9 tailed demon.**

 **After doing some sightseeing with his lover and daughter, Naruto finds some people trying to flirt with Yasaka. With Yasaka of course telling the boys to leave her alone as she is already with someone else.**

 **After a slight bout with them, Naruto uses a style of fighting he gained from his Lightning power. Chain Lightning. A powerful ability that sends down a bolt of Lightning and chains to other targets of opportunity. Of course those who aren't meant to be hit by said bolt will be unharmed.**

 **What will Naruto get up to now seeing that he has been accepted into the ranks of the special services of Judgement?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening Song: Asking Alexandria - Alone In A Room.**

Chapter 5: Supernatural Occurances.

Opening his eyes to find himself in an abyss of some sorts, Naruto felt his power on unnatural levels. Dark clouds loomed over heard. Thunder rumbled above with Lightning shooting off between the clouds.

Naruto knew where he was. This wasn't the first time he was here. Oh no. The first time he was here was when he made the deal. And he had been appearing here ever since. It was only when his contractor wished to speak with him did Naruto find himself pulled here.

After walking for a bit, a sudden bolt of Lightning struck the ground before him and stayed glued to the position. Naruto was instantly knealing before the bolt of Lightning.

"Naruto." echoed a voice from the Lightning.

"My lord." said Naruto refusing to lift his head.

"In the coming days, you will be put to a series of tests. These trials will test your wits and your strength. Not to mention, they will also make you choose." said the voice.

"No matter what, I will preveil as you chose me to be your emissary." stated Naruto.

"This world came close to falling once. Once it almost fell to the rule of the demons. I have been in contact with the one you call Ahri. As it stands, her rule in Hell is timed. Rogue demons have been gathering in strength and they will seek out the ancient relics that will be used to open a Hell Gate. Ensure they don't succeed." ordered the voice.

"I've stopped them once. I can stop them again." said Naruto. "The Demon War shall not happen a second time."

"It must never happen. That is why I entrusted the Kusanagi No Tsurugi to you. As well, watch yourself. Some people in the organisation are starting to fall prey to this foul darkness. I made you immortal for a reason. To be the watcher of this world. And to ensure the darkness doesn't grip it. The Day Of Reckoning is upon this world. And I fear I will have to step in soon." said the voice.

"Lord Indra. If I may..." trailed Naruto.

"Hm? Speak my champion." said the voice now identified as Indra.

"As you know, the majority of my lovers are demons. And I ask you this for a reason..." trailed Naruto again.

"I see. You wish to know if they will be spared from my wrath when The Day Of Reckoning is upon the world." stated Indra.

"I do." stated Naruto.

"Fear not my dear champion. For the ones who are innocent will be spared. Including the demons who wish to harm no one." said Indra.

"Thank you, Lord Indra." said Naruto.

"I shall now send you back. And remember these words. All stories have another side to them. And never believe what others say." said Indra with Naruto being blinded by a ray of light that encompassed his body.

Opening his eyes to find himself in his room. Naruto looked about him and found his lovers with him. Yasaka laying ontop of him, Seilah on his right with Kuroka on his left.

Getting out of their grips, he got dressed and headed out the door. True to what he wanted, Naruto bought a house on the outskirts of Academy City where they could live comfortably. The apartment was now being used as a safehouse now.

Exiting the room, Naruto found his daughter, Kunou, sitting at the dining room table, eating some cookies for breakfast.

"Morning daddy." said the child.

"Morning my little fox." said Naruto making his way to his daughter and ruffling her hair.

"Will I be getting a sibling soon?" she asked with Naruto freezing in place.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto looking at his daughter with wide eyes.

"Mommy says that she'll be getting another child soon. And that it may be a boy." replied Kunou.

"Your mother's just full of it." was all Naruto said giving his daughter a hug.

"I don't know. She seemed pretty sure that she'd get another child." said Kunou pressing the matter further.

"We will see." said Naruto grabbing some orange juice from the fridge.

But as he drank, he soon felt a powerful aura of evil intent. It was pretty close to where he was. There was no mistaking it. This was the presence of a demon.

Dropping the orange juice to the ground, Naruto sprinted out the door, leaving it wide open. Leaving Kunou to close the door. To which she did.

"Bye daddy." she called watching her father run off.

Bounding at incredible speeds, Naruto used his Lightning power to accelerate his speeds. Similar to that one guy from a series he watched. He couldn't remember the name but he knew he could mimic that man's super speed.

Anyone passing by him would just see a stream of yellow Lightning as he zipped past them. As he got closer, Naruto felt the evil intent grow even stronger and denser. Pure malice stenched the air.

Coming to a grinding halt, Naruto found a demon hunched over a group of civilians. Their stomachs ripped open as the demon fed off them. The smell of blood and death mingled with the malice as the demon chomped and ripped flesh off the dead bodies.

The demon soon felt the outside presence and stopped its meal. Turning to the unwelcome guest, it cleaned its mouth of the blood and looked at Naruto.

 **"Get lost."** bellowed the demon.

"You have committed the ultimate transgression. You have killed innocent lives. For your crimes, you are to be put to death in the name of Indra." hissed Naruto, his Lightning arcing over his body.

 **"Indra?"** questioned the demon before realizing it. **"Ah, now I see. You're the rumored Raikiri. You formed a pact with the cheif deity of Lightning."**

"Those words will be last you ever speak of." growled Naruto.

 **"The relics will be ours. Sooner or later. Satan will be revived. And he seeks vengeance on what you did to him."** growled the demon.

"He was a being who deserved what he got. He wanted to crush all human life and turn Earth into a new Hell." snarled Naruto gathering Lightning into his hands that became fists.

 **"You cannot stop what's coming. This is destined to happen."** said the demon lunging at Naruto.

"Oh Indra. Guide this soul to eternal damnation for his crimes. May he remember his evil past and relive them with every crime he has committed." said Naruto in prayer before slamming his fist into the demon's gut. "Lightning Blast!"

And just like that, a pure beam of Lightning charged energy erupted from Naruto's fist and struck the demon. Punching through the demon's body and leaving a gaping hole through its mid section.

Looking at the downed demon, Naruto got ready to finish it.

 **"The process has begun. All hail Satan."** said the demon with a demonic laugh.

"Not this time." said Naruto slamming a Lightning charged boot to the demon's face.

The demon's face exploded from the surge of power, killing it then and there. Swaying slightly as the evil intent vanished, Naruto shook his head to get rid of the feeling. Once he was steady, he made his way back home. Even though he had killed countless demons in his past, that one felt rather strange. He couldn't help but wonder if this was somehow connected to the relics. Something was off. He didn't know why, but it just did.

He'd have to look into this later on.

 **Percent until explosion: 39%.**

 **And scene.**

 **So we now begin to find out more regarding Naruto. As it stands, he is immortal and has made a deal with Indra, the deity of Lightning and also the chief deity of all gods.**

 **In order words. Naruto is the champion of the god of Lightning. This may also tie in with his affinity for Lightning and why he prays to Indra when using his full power.**

 **But there is still so much we don't know about Naruto. And now he is faced with the dilema that there may be people in Akatsuki that have been tainted by the darkness. As well that rogue demons are hunting for the relics that are scattered around the world.**

 **Should they be gathered again, it will open a Hell Gate and all demons of Hell will be unleashed along with Satan himself.**

 **Chapter 6: The Visit.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Visit

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Wlecome back to a new chapter of Legend Of The Raikiri.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was taken to where Indra wanted to speak to his champion. We've also heard that there is massive disturbances in the area as more rogue demons continue to defy the current ruler of Hell to bring back their evil master. Satan.**

 **Naruto has to stop them from gathering all relics in order to prevent them from summoning Satan once more. Last time the demons succeeded, The Day Of Reckoning almost happened.**

 **Should that happen. The world will never be the same again.**

 **As well, the reason why I paused this fanfic, is because of A Certain Magical Index Season 3. Only two of my closest friends know this. I shared with them this information.**

 **But anyway, let's get into it.**

 **Strap in.**

 **And enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening Song: Asking Alexandria - Alone In A Room.**

Chapter 6: The Visit.

Waking up to a new morning, Naruto's sense of hearing was the first thing to come back to him as the sound of the TV going off rung in his ears.

Getting out of bed with his three lovers snuggling back into each other from the lose of warmth, Naruto headed to the living room where he found someone he never thought he'd see in a while.

Charcoal black hair flowing down her head. A set of black fox ears resting on her head. A type of shrine maiden outfit that was much too skimpy rested on her body. The ears of the woman twitched with her head turning to look at Naruto.

Her eyes were a tantilizing orange gold. Oh how you could easily get lost in them.

 **"Naruto. Good morning."** purred the woman as she got up from the couch and pressed her lips against his.

Responding to the kiss with as much passion, Naruto drew the woman close to him as they slightly made out. When breathing became needed, they gazed into each other's eyes while staying inches from each other's lips.

"Why good morning to you, Ahri." cooed Naruto as Ahri pushed Naruto against the wall and moved her hand to his groin.

 **"You know..."** she purred into his ear as she licked the outside of the ear. **"...mating season is just around the corner. But I was thinking we can start right now."**

Naruto knew where this was going. Even though he had never fully experienced a mating season with Ahri, he knew it wasn't going to end well. Every time they got together when mating season was that day, a rogue demon or some other problem that demanded Naruto's attention would always rise up. And it was starting to get on Ahri's nerves. Countless times she was about to go in for the main course, when out of the blue, Naruto would tense up with Indra speaking to Ahri through him, and then Naruto would just teleport away.

She was hoping this coming mating season, she could have him all to herself. Even if it means having a group orgie, she didn't care. She wanted to have some of Naruto to herself.

 **"I hope you also know..."** she again purred while hicking her one leg up and slinging it around his waist. Allowing him to feel her sex on his. **"...we demons don't really need to wait for mating season to reproduce. Like for instance. If I wanted it, I can get knocked up right now. Mating season just enhances our pleasure."**

Naruto at this point had enough. Not because his lover, who just so happened to be also the Queen of Hell, was being a pest. But because he knew both Ahri and Yasaka knew exactly which buttons to press to get him aroused. And he knew for a fact, that he was the only being in existence that could keep up and satisfy their lust and libido.

Breaking out from her hold, Naruto walked ten steps away from Ahri. Doing everything in his power to remain in control and to not give his demonic lover what she desired. He knew she could do what she wanted as long it didn't provoke the balance. But she was here for a reason. Something she had to tell him. Not to just have intense immortal chosen by a god champion x Demon Queen sex.

"I appreciate the offer. But I'm guessing you're not here for sex." stated Naruto with Ahri giggling.

 **"I could never hide anything from you. You really do know me well."** said Ahri sitting back on the couch.

Naruto joined her but in the single seater.

 **"Naruto. Things in the Underworld are getting bad. More and more demons are siding with Satan. I'm barely keeping them at bay with all their threats to mankind. A war is coming to the surface world soon and I fear there isn't much I can do about it."**

"Well, then we're just gotta fight. I know for a fact that I can take on a whole army of demons one man. Thanks to this power given to me by Lord Indra." said Naruto looking to his hand as it sparked with lightning.

 **"I know. I also know that in this city, you've been having run-ins with demons. I've watched a few of the fights. But should a Demon Prince show up..."** trailed Ahri knowing just how powerful a Demon Prince is.

"The only type of demon that can go toe to toe with me when I'm slightly serious." said Naruto with Ahri nodding.

 **"And as law dictates by the Council Of The Six Gods, I and my army that is loyal to me, am not allowed to interfere in any fights unless it is a full on war. But always remember this. Even if the whole world turns against you and shows you their back. Know that I will stand with you always. Through the good, the bad, and the inbetween."** said Ahri with Naruto giving her a peck on the lips.

"I know, my love. I know." was all Naruto said as Ahri opened a portal to the Underworld.

 **"One more thing. I've had some of my spies watch your little group. Akatsuki was it?"** said Ahri with Naruto gaining a face of concern.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

 **"It seems that a few of them have been listening to rogue demons. They are being manipulated. Or they wish to aid Satan in taking this world. The fools don't even know what is coming. Lord Indra has also spoken to me. He says that he can't hold out much longer. The Council Of The Six Gods is demanding all out war. As well, they want the Order Of Six Guardians to also meet."** was Ahri's only reply.

"I'll watch my back. And thanks for the heads up." said Naruto with Ahri nodding her head and blowing him a kiss.

 **"See you soon, my love."** she purred as she walked through the portal along with it closing.

Naruto moved to the kitchen and made himself some toast. Even though he knew Ahri was the most strongest demon alive. Along with her twin sister, Yasaka. There was a line that had to be drawn. Ahri knew she was powerful. But to face multiple demons alone. She wasn't like Naruto.

But what she said was exactly what Indra warned him about. That some people in Akatsuki were being manipulated by a few rogue demons. This was not looking good. If he doesn't act fast, the world will no longer be as it is now.

The Council Of The Six Gods want to end this now. Indra is the only one right now that seems to hold some common sense and wants to hold out. Time was not on his side.

His musings were cut short when Kunou came into the picture.

"Daddy." she chimed as she hugged her father.

Naruto smiled as he ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Good morning my little fox." said Naruto. "How did you sleep?"

"With my eyes closed." joked Kunou.

Naruto gave a gentle chuckle at how his daughter pulled a joke like that.

"Still got a witty sense of humor it seems." chuckled Naruto.

"You know who I got it from." was Kunou's only reply.

"Fair enough." said Naruto only to look depressed again.

Kunou picked up on the change in attitude with her father.

"What's wrong daddy?" asked Kunou.

"Lord Indra is not happy. Rogue demons are causing nonsense everywhere and Lord Indra fears he'll have to step in soon. As well, The Council Of The Six Gods wants an all out war and I have to attend the Order Of Six Guardians." was Naruto's only reply.

"And aunty Ahri can't hold them back for long. It's going to be a blood bath." deduced Kunou.

Naruto said nothing but nod his head.

"Daddy's strong." said Kunou with Naruto giving a short chuckle.

"I may be strong. But even I have my limits. I may possess the powers of a god. I may be a Champion. I may be immortal. But I am still me. I still get exhausted from time to time." said Naruto.

"Like when you use Tempest?" asked Kunou.

"Yeah. Like when I use Tempest." replied Naruto.

"Don't worry daddy." assured Kunou. "I will protect you."

Naruto stiffled a laugh as he looked to his daughter lovingly.

"I know you will. Be sure to train in your powers every chance you get." stated Naruto.

"Why don't we try now?" asked Kunou all excitedly.

But just before Naruto could answer, his toast popped. Looking to the popped crisp toast, then to his daughter. Naruto ruffled her hair.

"After breakfast." was Naruto's only reply.

 **Percent until explosion: 50%.**

 **And scene.**

 **Thank you so much for joining me for the new chapter of Legend Of The Raikiri.**

 **I will do my absolute best to push out more episodes for you to read. Thank you. So it turns out, Ahri can't hold out for long in terms of rogue demons wanting to rampage on the surface.**

 **Finding a gap in her work, she goes and visits Naruto. Warning a slightly seducing him.**

 **Can Naruto hold off an army of demons? Along with the new information of a Demon Prince?**

 **Only time will tell.**

 **Chapter 7: Awaken The Tempest.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Awaken The Tempest

**Hey everyone.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was visited by his other girlfriend who goes by the name of Ahri. Twin sister to Yasaka and aunt to his daughter Kunou.**

 **But the visit Ahri brought was not a good one.**

 **Bringing news of a strained relationship between the other gods and then the meeting of the Six Guardians. Things are not looking good. Naruto must attend the meeting no matter what. If not, then his word will be overruled.**

 **The gods apart from Indra wish for all out war against the rogue demons.**

 **But Indra is doing everything he can to ensure that never happens.**

 **As well, as many of you may or may not know, I was recently involved in a car accident. Refer to Grave News a chapter released by my wife to the fanfic, Naruto's Grand Order.**

 **My voice is at the moment non existant but I can still type. Which is good for now I guess. But I can't type for long peroids of time.**

 **As well, a huge thanks to those who decided to go to my channel and subscribe to it to show support. It truly means a lot to me. And I am eternally grateful to see that there are those who will stand with my wife as I recover.**

 **Thank you all for your support.**

 **Thank you. Feel free to check out any of my videos on my channel. BlackSpirit 101.**

 **As well, ensure you check out another YouTuber called The Wolf's Den, is channel icon is that of a white dog with a blue background. His videos are amazing.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Awaken The Tempest.

Kunou and her father could be seen outside in the garden. Training as they usually do. Kunou wanted to get a grasp on the Lightning powers blessed to her by her father from Indra.

She may not know much about these things. But what she could gather was that when her father became the Champion of Indra, the powers given to him were thus made hereditary. Meaning that they could be passed down through family lines. And she was lucky enough to have them. She was the first ever being in existence to not just be the half child of a demon and a human but to also be the user of godly powers.

But she promised to her mother and father that it would never go to her head.

Kunou could be found standing on one side of the garden while her father watched on from the opposite end.

"Now, my daughter." began Naruto looking to his daughter.

"Godly powers are no laughing matter. Just a lapse in concerntration will wipe out an entire city. But that doesn't mean it can't be controlled. Each form of power is different and needs to the user to be disciplined in a specific skill set to handle its power. For Lightning, you must train in temperance and diligence. Attention to detail. Remember Lightning is capable of being humble and assuring that there will be a light at the end of it all. But also contain the power to wipe out anything it deems unworthy."

"Got it daddy." spoke Kunou as Naruto opened his palm with Lightning sparking within his hand to which grew and became a full blown bolt of Lightning.

"Lightning is quick and precise. But with enough will power, you can make it do your bidding. Search deep within yourself and find the area that seems to electrify and never stop." stated Naruto crushing the bolt in his hand.

Kunou focused on her hand as she followed her father's instructions. She felt the allure of her mischievious side that wanted to play around and cause problems for others. But she knew that wasn't the correct power.

Searching deeper, she felt something. It felt like a small jolt of something that felt like electricity, she scrunched her eyes tighter as Naruto smiled. He too felt that small jolt of power. She had found it. And in record time as well.

"Good. Follow that feeling. Search deeper. Follow the flow of power." commanded Naruto.

Doing as her father instructed, Kunou searched deeper. Following the jolts of energy. Feeling every piece of the jolts. But as she searched, the feeling became stronger and more frequent with the jolts. Soon small jolts turned into full blown electricution. Every fibre of her being felt like it was being shocked by ten thousand volts of lightning. It soon became too much. And too hard to breathe.

Snapping her eyes open, she found her father there smiling to her. Closing her eyes, she slightly broke.

"I'm sorry daddy." she said in a slight mumble. "I couldn't last any longer."

"No, Kunou." said Naruto making the half demon look to her father in confusion. "Look to your hands."

Doing so, Kunou was utterly shocked by what she was seeing. Small sparks of Lightning energy arced in her hands. Their color a brilliant gold as they danced in her hands.

Looking to her father, she found him smiling while performing a slow clap.

"Well done, Kunou. You have managed to gain..."

Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as the presence of a powerful demon rippled through the area. A feeling of dread ran up Naruto's spine as he donned a face of hate and rage.

Looking to his daughter, Naruto summoned his sword. The Kusanagi. Turning to his daughter, Naruto placed a hand on her.

"Whatever you do. Don't go to the source of the presence of this demon. It's too powerful for you to handle." ordered Naruto looking to his daughter very sternly.

"But daddy. I am adept in my powers. I can easily use Fox Fire. Let me tag along." begged Kunou wanting to fight alongside her father.

Naruto shook his head as his Lightning began to gather around him.

"Not this time sweetie." denied Naruto. "When you're stronger, then yes. But right now. That is a flat out no."

And with that, Naruto turned into a surge of Lightning and shot off to battle with the demon.

Kunou merely stood there. A face of frustration on her features. She had been training hard to be able to fight alongside her father. Dreaming of one day showing him what she had learnt. But now she couldn't. But that was when an idea struck her. One which may end up costing her life.

She would go against her father's wishes and assist in battling the demon. With this decided, she headed to the source of the demon presence.

 **With Naruto.**

Slamming into the ground and ruining the road in the process, Naruto unsheathed the Kusanagi and found a very powerful demon. But not just any ordinary demon. But a Demon Prince. One of the highest ranks that ever existed. Just below Demon King. He'd have to be serious straight from the get go. One slip and it will end badly.

"Hey!" barked Naruto getting the Demon Prince's attention. "You have a permit to be here? Tresspassers will be prosecuted."

 **"Oh, if it isn't the legendary Raikiri."** cooed the demon as SUVs skidded along with members of Judgement getting out and pointing weapons at the demon.

"Unknown creature. Stand down, or we will be forced to open fire and put you down." ordered Aiho over a megaphone.

Turning to her, Naruto shook his head.

"Stand down Aiho." he barked.

"What do you mean?" snarled Aiho. "We don't know what this thing is, it must be put down if it a threat."

"I agree." said Naruto calmly. "But your weapons aren't strong enough to do any damage. You need a Chosen."

"Chosen?" wondered Aiho.

"Will explain later." stated Naruto grabbing his sword with two hands and shooting off to attack the demon. Lightning coating his body, increasing his speed even further.

Swinging the blade, Naruto found the attack to have no effect as the demon blocked it.

 **"Impressive. But not good enough."** sneered the demon before kicking Naruto away.

 **Percent Until Explosion: 53%**

Tightening his grip on Kusanagi, Naruto laced the sword with Lightning.

"Wrath Of Indra!" he growled, swinging the sword resulting in three waves of pure Lightning to be fired at the demon.

Two were blocked, the third hit dead on.

Aiho and the other members were shocked. This was happening right before their eyes. A regault Esper (In their eyes) was battling with a creature they had never seen before. And seemed to be holding his own against it.

Things seemed to be looking up. But that was never the case. As the fight dragged on, a moment of separation between Naruto and the Demon Prince, caused the unthinkable to happen.

Kunou had made her presence known. Summoning as much of her Demonic Powers as she could managed. She fired a powerful blast of Fox Fire at the demon. The beast howled in supposed pain as it dropped to the floor.

Kunou could be seen walking to her father. A smug look on her face as she glided to her father.

"See that?" she said with all excitement.

Naruto just set his sword by his side as she shook his head.

"Kunou. What did I tell you?" he said in disappointment at how his daughter went against his words.

Kunou froze. She expected her father to praise her for one shotting a demon of this power. But she was getting a talking to? What did she do wrong?

"But, daddy." she said pointing to it. "I took it down."

"Kunou, you shouldn't have come. That demon isn't truly dead. It takes a lot to kill a Demon Prince." stated Naruto keeping his cool.

"It's dead." persisted Kunou. "It's definitely de..."

Kunou didn't finish her words as the ground below her erupted with multiple tendrils and pulled her under thr ground. The corpse of the demon vanished to reveal a hole under it.

"KUNOU!" cried Naruto grabbing his daughter's hand before she could be pulled completely in.

"Daddy. Don't. Don't let me go." begged Kunou frightened by what just happened.

"I'll save you. I promise." vowed Naruto trying his hardest to get her out.

But a stab from a sneaking tendril caused Naruto to let go, pulling Kunou into the ground. Not even a second later, the demon Naruto knew wasn't dead burst out the ground 20 feet away with Kunou in his hand with a smile on its face.

 **"Such a beautiful daughter you have. Just as beautiful as that slut of a demon she was born from."** taunted the demon.

 **Percent until explosion: 65%**

"Leave my daughter out of this. She had no part in this fight." growled Naruto readying his sword again.

 **"Sorry, but that is where you're wrong. She attacked me, so she has been dragged into this. Now it's punishment time."** said the demon as it slammed Kunou into the ground again and again.

Naruto merely watched on. Frozen at what he was seeing. His past was flashing in his eyes. It burned him.

"Naruto! Please help me!" echoed the voice of one of his dying comrades. Suffering the same fate as what Kunou was being put through.

 **Percent until explosion: 89%**

The past he tried to remove. The past he wanted to have removed. The past he didn't want repeated again.

 **Percent until epxlosion: 95%**

The moment, when he was the last one.

And with that, the final tether snapped.

 **100%. RAGE.**

His powers boiled within him.

"Daddy." begged Kunou half dead as she looked to her father while reaching out a shaking hand. "Please help me."

Blood flowing down her face as she gazed to her unmoving father.

The demon cackling as he looked to the immobile Naruto.

 **"So you truly don't care about your daughter? Is this the true colors of the Raikiri?"** he sneered.

The only thing he saw was Naruto vanish. The only thing he felt was a massive force of power he could never fathom slam into him and send him flying into a wall with the entire wall shattering to pieces.

Everyone gathered gasped at what they were seeing. Naruto no longer looked the same. His eyes were blazed with pure gold. His hair was longer as Lightning danced around him with the sky changing to be that of thunderclouds with the wind howling and gaining speeds to that of a full blown hurricane. Tattoos of pure power burned on Naruto's skin as he glared at his enemy.

 **And scene.**

 **Oh man, Naruto has unleashed his power. The Tempest. And it all started when Kunou decided to try and take on a demon. Too bad her opponent was that of a Demon King.**

 **But what is Naruto's past? What happened to him?**

 **These questions must be answered. And what happened to Naruto and why did he lose control?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **As well, again, check out The Wolf's Den on YouTube. His videos are pretty good.**

 **Chapter 8: The Hard Truth.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


End file.
